Morning Light
by Resident of Hallows Lane
Summary: As we walked through the corridor, I never imagined it would end like this... I never thought that I could be happy for my self for once... Warning: Heavy petting, boyxboy, Yaoi, HarryxGeorge, not all smut, funny stuff at the end
1. Chapter 1

Alluring malachite eyes gazed serenely out the frost brushed glass window pane, his eyes locked on the algid rime that glided down from the opalescent sky, conglomerating to the ground. Sparse tremors encompassed his lithe form as he let out shaky breaths that came in vaporous translucent clouds. Goose bumps rose on his pale skin, causing his eyes to flutter shut briefly as another shudder ran its course with a deep gratifying breath. He glanced absentmindedly over at Ron as he gave a rather loud snort, signaling that he was in a deep sleep that only cold ice water would wake him of.

Breaking the tranquil silence that was accompanied by the occasional snore and disgruntled grunt, Harry flicked his wand up, bringing it around in a clockwise arch, ending it with a downward snap of his wrist, "Tempus"

A smokey golden mist erupted from the tip of the holly and phoenix feather wand, assembling itself into a traditional clock face, the most diminutive of the two hands positioned at the loopy number four with the larger hand positioned only tick marks off of the number twelve. His haunted viridian eyes once again closed as he dismissed the spell, dark puffy bags encircled his eyes, darkening in the dawn light giving him a tired forlorn look of a severe insomniac.

He slid his legs off the ledge of the window sill, finally moving from his balled up position up against the window for the first time in three hours, after being forced to witness the torture of innocent muggles through the eyes of a certain snake faced megalomaniac once again.

Slowly, he padded his way through the cluttered mess that was left behind by the last party of the year as the winter break was about to begin in two days, working his way through the two inches of streamers, cups, and other party clutter. At last, he made his way through the catastrophe and into the lions den, in both respects, wearily stepping around the drunk and hung over upper years. Only stopping to blink at Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet with their limbs entangled with each other, Angelina sprawled on top of Alicia with her chin nuzzled in to the crook of the other girls neck lazily.

Just as he was about to make it to the common room entrance, he stiffened in alarm as a hand grasped at his ankle, letting out a soft yelp. He looked down wide eyed at the person who had grabbed at his ankle, to his surprise, bleary cobalt blue eyes stared up from behind long mussed up vermilion locks in innocent curiosity.

The seventeen year old blinked in an attempt to clear out the bleariness from his eyes, "Harry? What the bloody hell are you doing up at-"

He frowned, pausing shortly as he looked around for a watch, Harry chimed in softly, knowing he wouldn't be able to figure out the time in his state, "It should be around 4:08 right now..."

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, stop dodging the question mister."

"I was not dodging the question, I was simply informing you of the time George, and to answer your question, I couldn't sleep..." he intoned softly, realizing that it was most likely he was partially hungover, that even in the dim lighting of the Common room, the light was most likely stinging in his eyes violently.

He blinked, nodding his head placidly at the answer, tilting his head slightly to the side from his position on the floor, propped up on one arm with the other still clasped around Harry's ankle, "Where are you going?"

Harry responded quietly, "I was going to go take a walk, until you decided that my ankle was just too gorgeous to see it go."

George chuckled lightly, "Why, yes, yes it is a very handsome ankle, do you mind if I join you on your walk? I probably need to shake of the hangover, and this floor is just a tad bit uncomfortable."

Harry simply hummed in response, opting to help the teen up from the floor instead, "You know George, it would be much more beneficial for you to just sleep it off right, you can still get in a couple hours of sleep being it four in the morning."

George simply snorted, "Screw that I'm awake, I am not going to sleep,"

He grunted slightly as he was pulled off the floor with a strong jerk, causing him to stumble at the unexpected strength of the both younger and much smaller boy, "You, are a bloody body builder in the disguise of a bag of bones."

Harry shot him an amused smirk, once again only humming in reply as he began walking towards the common room entrance.

Just as Harry was about to put his hand or the door, George grabbed his wrist, "Huh, so I am just going to guess my wrist is even prettier that my ankle now?"

His eyes shifted side ways, tilting his head backwards to look at the red head, he blinked in surprise at the utterly confused and lost look on his face.

George's eye brows furrowed in confusion at Harry, "How did you know I was George?"

Harry's expression changed in an instant, his mouth up turning in an amused smile, "Because, Fred's eyes are lighter and your voice is deeper, your hair is just a touch brighter and longer, Fred always wears this expression that just screams utter mischief, while you wear a more gentle smile and you show teeth when you smile, while Fred only shows teeth when you two are going to talk together, because he has a slight chip on his left front top tooth."

Harry chuckled at George's gobsmacked expression as he slid his wrist out of George's now loose grip, opening the door quietly, as he was climbing out the door frame, he turned around and quipped jokingly at him "Oi, George, don't turn into a statue on me, are you coming or not?"

He laughed quietly as he began to walk down the hall way with George stumbling behind him into the cold dawn lit corridor. The air around them freezing in the cold light of morning just to spite the seventh year whom had lost his robe somewhere in the middle of the party and was left in a thin long sleeved button up shirt, which was peculiarly stained at the base of his solar plexus with a dark hot pink blotch of what was an unidentifiable liquid and or spell. They watched as the light fluctuated through out the stain glass windows spectacularly, casting brilliant translucent colour pigmented pillar's of light through out the otherwise silent corridor, besides the incoherent mumblings of The Fat Lady as she was awoken from her sleep abruptly.

Harry walked absentmindedly with his hands shoved into the pockets of his trousers, as they reached the stair cases, Harry glanced subtly out from under the unorthodoxy fringes of wind swept ocher tresses at the Weasley that kept stride beside him.

He was staring airily at the marble rafters of the corridor, his hands folded idly behind his head as he walked with his legs swinging out in front of him, the knees locked. His sapphire eyes clouded over in deep thought, the slight tic of his eye lid signaling that he was not even remotely paying attention to what was in front of him, that not even Snape dancing the salsa in a silk orange shirt with lacy purple cuffs with Proffesser Trelawny would take him out of his trance.

The duo were slowly approaching the stair well, the intricate design of the system of banisters shifting restlessly against the castle floors occasionally. Harry frowned as George was still strolling distractedly towards the stair case, unaware that if he took three more steps, he would fall off the banister of the stair well they were approaching. His eyes widened and his body tensed, leaping forward and yanking him back in alarm. His hand was pressed firmly to his abdomen, pushing him back from the impending fall that was awaiting him, the other pressed to the small of his back. The seventh year stumbled slightly, snapping out of his stupor with a startled grunt.

Harry watched carefully, raising his brow at the taller boy, "George? Are you all right?"

His tone of voice was a low hoarse concerned tone, startling the older boy judging by the way his eye widened minutely, other wise covering his shock.

He responded automatically, "I'm fine."

Harry sighed mentally, knowing if he said any thing even remotely near saying that the answer he gave was weak, he would sound supremely hypocritical, oh well.

"George, you and I know bloody damn well you are not okay."

George gaped at the fact Harry had swore, blinking, his demeanour changing rapidly from surprised to a more somber melancholic version of him self.

His eyes cast downward as his shoulders slumped slightly, murmuring quietly after the long silence in between the sentences, "Did you know you are the only person who is able to tell Fred and I apart that easily besides-"

His face so suddenly adopted this broken listless expression as he broke off in mid sentence, startling him greatly, as he choked back a large sob his hand slipping up to his mouth, his knees slowly lost all its integrity, finally noticing that Harry was still holding him with his hands placed at his lower back and stomach.

Harry's eyes were wide with surprise, he had never seen George like this, so... shattered, in all of the entirety of the last year as he began to get to know the twins. Harry was not going to lie, those two were the only thing keeping him from slipping under the pressure and just end his miserable life after Ron had turned against him along with the rest of the school. After the party, for when the Goblet spit out his wretched name out, they asked once again how it happened, when he told them once again, he did not put his name in the goblet, pleading and begging them to believe him, for the first time in years, on the verge of tears and about to do that again. At the though of what he did, the bile began to rise in his throat, he quickly shook the thought. After the third task, he broke down, telling them everything, crying after all that happened, the memories that arose as he told them, the suppressed rising to the surface and creating new waves of pain. He was brought back to attention as he slid to his knees, George collapsed completely, clutching desperately to Harry's cloak with his head resting against his chest.

George shuddered and hiccuped, attempting to finish his sentence at least, "Be-Besides my U-Uncles..." He shuddered violently against Harry in anguish, "Gi-Gideon Prewett and F-Fabian Prewett, they di-died fighting when we we-were six, battling de-death eaters... They brought d-down ov-over two dozen death ea-eaters in the whole p-process. They died to-today you know? Th-Three days be-before Christmas...Yet no one seems to remember but me and Fred."

Harry closed his eyes, pulling the older boy into his chest tightly, he muttered vaguely to him self, "They always seem to forget the real hero's, don't they?"

He sighed, unwrapping his arms from the seventeen year old, gently taking Georges' chin with his hand and tilted it towards him, he murmured softly to the seventh year, "George, look at me and listen," he demanded firmly, but gently, "you have to remember, that not every one has forgotten the hero's, it is people like us that remember them, keeping there soul alive and remembered. Do you think that your Uncle Gideon and Uncle Fabian would appreciate you moping around, doing absolutely nothing because you are so depressed, do not waste your time wondering on what has been, focus on what is now, but do not forget what has happened."

Harry stared deeply into his azure orbs as he said this, their faces unknowingly wandering closer together than before. As he finished his last word there lips were close enough to brush, their breaths now mingling together with each others. Tentatively, George leaned forward just slightly, their lips moulded together, sending pulsations and jolts of magic sparking through their lips for a brief moment, only stopping when George pulled back and chewed on his lip nervously, looking at Harry with bated breath. Just as quickly as their lips parted, the space closed again, only this time it was Harry who initiated the kiss. The hand that was originally tilting George's head towards him traced the contours of George's jaw, slowly, his arms wrapped around the older boys broad shoulders. Short gasps of air were heard between the long drawn out passionate kisses with the occasional nips here and there, George's arms wrapped tightly around Harry's slim waist, pulling him as close as he could.

When their lips finally parted, George panted out breathlessly "Bloody hell, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that..."

Harry's swollen lips quirked up in a warm smile as he hummed contentedly at him, pulling up the teen and leading him back to the common room.

When he reached the portrait of The Fat Lady, he breathed out the password quickly "Mimbulus Mimbletonia"

They stumbled through the common room hole, barely noticing that Harry's hand was still intertwined with Georges hand. Harry dragged him through the debris up to the seventh year dormitory, quickly leading him to Georges bed, casting locking charm as he yanked the drapesclosed around them along with a silencing charm. He fell back onto the bed as George wrapped his arms around his waist, bringing him in for another passionate kiss as the adjusted their position, so Harry was resting on his back with his hands entangled within the soft vermilion locks. George was resting on top of him, his arms wrapped around his abdominal area bringing their chests closer together, both their legs entangled with each others. The kiss turned from a slow burning passionate kiss to a hot sloppy need filled kiss as they deepened it, their tongues were battling over dominance of the kiss as teeth clicked together, occasionally nipping at each others lips. Harry's hazed over glistening jade eyes fluttered open and closed as George elicited a low drawn out moan that had him smirking triumphantly into the kiss. That was, until Harry noticed the smirk... in one smooth movement, Harry had flipped George over and pinned him roughly to the bed. His hands pinned Georges wrists above his head in a surprisingly strong hold, his knees planted on either sides of the seventeen year olds hips. His eyes were wide, staring unblinkingly at Harry as he let out a low feral growl, startling the seventh year as the heavy blush that was already gracing his cheeks spread further across his face and crept down his neck.

Harry leaned down, whispering huskily into the shell of his ear, in the process, licking it, and blowing provocatively into his ear, "Don't think you've won just because you made me moan, dear."

His voice sent pleasure induced tremors down his back, causing it to arch slightly off the bed, as he bit his lip to stifle the keening noise that was just about to leave his mouth. Harry, being the perceptive person that he was, of course noticed the action, and smirked deviously down at the ginger.

Harry chuckled darkly, leaning down and tutting, "Nah ah ah" he took Georges lip and pulled it free with his teeth, one hand left its position of pinning his wrist above his head as the other took over pinning both, trailing down George's arm leaving feather light touches, stimulating sensations of pleasure to add to the amounting libido coursing though his body down to his lower regions.

Harry smirked once again as George's eyes rolled back in his head, he raked his nails down his body, deliberately scratching his pebbled nipple through the thin white shirt, until he stopped above the brim of his belt line, slipping his hand under his wrinkled shirt, his hand curiously trailing across the soft skin. His eyes flickered back up to George's lust clouded cerulean eyes, keeping eye contact as he brushed his lips against his jaw line, trailing down til he reached the crook of his neck.

Placing his teeth lightly against the skin of his neck, he bit down hard on the supple tan skin, earning him a lusty whine from the writhing teen beneath him, "Nngh-Ah!"

George felt as if flames of ecstasy were dancing across his skin, melting under his touch where the flame grew brighter at the lightest brush, right now he was high on just the slightest touch made by the fifth year teen. Harry began trailing his finger across George"s abdomen until it brushed up against a spot on the lower left side of his pelvis, just above his hip bone, a strangled moan left his mouth, turning into a lascivious wail as Harry began rubbing it in a circular motion in curiosity, his back arched high off the bed as he tossed his head back, his mouth agape in a carnal fervour. As the moan wavered off, George collapsed back onto the bed, panting as spasms rocked his hypersensitive body. Harry slowly removed his lips from the now dark purple bruise that stood out contrastingly on his skin, glancing back up at George's face, his eyes were shut flickering open once and a while, his breathing was erratic and shallow, his swollen lips were parted slightly, a trail of saliva running from the side of his mouth. Curiously, he blew softly on the moist patch of skin, carefully watching his reaction.

His breath hitched, a low moan leaving his lips as he squirmed slightly, panting out at him between short breaths, "Hah, hah, H-Harry..."

Harry went back to eye level, grinning down at him, "I win."

George attempted to glare up from under him, though it ended up more like a petulant pout considering his eyes were still cloudy with lust and he still looked thoroughly unraveled by the fifteen year old boy, whom personally, thought it was cute...

********

**~Later in the Day~ Ooh~ I am a Collin Creevy Page break, can I have your picture?~**

********

Harry strolled idly into the common room, watching amused, as Professor McGonagall hissed out orders at students to clean the common room, growling that it looked as if a Hurricane had ripped through the red and gold decked out room; though the smiles plastered to their faces said it was apparently worth it. He waltzed through the room, making his way towards the fire place, sitting down on a large squishy arm chair right next to the fire place. He glanced softly around the spacial common room, smiling wistfully in amusement at the laughing faces of the Hogwarts students, Harry chuckled at them, pulling his bag onto his lap, pulling out a thick leather bound book about Defense Against the Dark Arts by Shiloh Saunliet he had received from his Crazed Godfather from the Black library. He became absorbed with my readings, yet still perspicacious to the people ranging around himself, the book set open on his crossed legs as he leaned, propped up on his arm.

Not even bothering to look up from the page he was on, he questioned idly, "Yes Ron?"

Said red head swore under his breath, pouting, "How the bloody hell do you do that, you didn't even look up?"

A mischievous look working it's way onto his features, starting out with a drawl, "As you have said many times before, I am, as you per say, 'A bloody observant scrawny little git', and I am going to take a page out of a good mentor of mine and quote him, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

He bellowed out the last part with relish, a smirk adorned his handsome features as the two jumped along with half the common room with them. Hermione coughed slightly, brushing her hair down in a absentminded habit, shaking her head as if the clear her ears of ringing, she had to admit, the smaller boy had quite a set of lungs on him, also unknown to herself, Harry had discreetly slid the wand out of his sleeve, and cast a non-verbal sonorous charm; though that only contributed slightly to the fact he had a very loud voice when needed.

Harry continued on as if he had not just scared the living hell out of his two best friends, and chirped airily, "So what were you asking Ron?"

The tall lanky teen grumbled under his breath, asking him exasperatedly, "So where were you this morning?"

Harry hummed, lying smoothly, "I went out for a walk this morning, I woke up, and I couldn't get back to sleep."

Harry snorted mentally, "Rule number three, if you are going to lie, make it at least a half truth."

Ron just shook his head, muttering about bloody freaking insomniacs, he asked, "Watcha doing?"

He responded, "Reading, now unless you want to study with me, be quiet..."

Ron lamented, "No! Harry, don't go to the dark side, you'll never take me alive!"

Harry snorted, a devious idea working his way into his brain at once, "Yesss, come to the dark sssside Ronald... We have sssome fressshhh cookiessss."****  
><strong>**

Harry hissed playfully, letting his parsel tongue accent bleed into his wording, behind Ron, Hermione choked on air, smirking at Harry behind Ron's back, she crept up behind the red head, whispering in an imitation of Harry's voice, "Yesss, Join usss Ronald... Come to the dark ssside with usss, and Young Melancholic Masssster Harry, we ran out of cookiesss, but we have jello..."

Harry smirked back at her, "Excccellent Young Lamented Lady Hermione, jello isss jussst asss good asss cookiesss, but wait, do we have the, treacle tart?"

Hermione pretended to sigh exasperatedly, pressing two fingers to the side of her temple and shaking her head, "Yesss Young Morbid Masster Harry, we have the treacle tart..."

Harry grinned voraciously, hissing back, "Yessss, Thank you Young Lachrymossssse Lady Hermione, now come to the dark ssside with ussss, like we jusssst sssaid, we don't have cookiesss but we have jello and treacle tart..."

Ron plastered a horrified look on his face, though you could see the pure amusement in his eyes as we continued the conversation, he shook his head, horrified at the suggestion, "Never! What's next, you are going to tell me you're my father!"

Harry grinned, putting his hand to his mouth and breathing loudly, "Ron... I... Am... Your... Father..."

Ron shook his head rapidly, trying hard to keep the laughter out of his voice, "No! That's impossible!"

He turned on his heel and sprinted towards the common room entrance, I laughed, not even bothering to hide it, "Get back here! I need to cut your hand off now!"

You could hear his laughter loud and clear over the snickers of the rest of the common room, even McGonagall was hiding her laughter, her hand placed over her mouth as she chuckled. Though some of the common room didn't know where we had quoted it from, they still found it hilarious, laughing even so more when one of their muggle born or half blood friends told them the reference. As the room settled down and went back to cleaning, Hermione took the seat right across from me, settling down and deciding to pull back her sleek curly hair back into a high pony tail, as over the years, her hair had tapered off down to bouncy cinnamon ringlets that was much more easier to manage.

Peered over at the book I was reading, blinking, "Harry? May I ask what book that is, I don't think I have seen it before."

I looked up at her smiling, "I got it from Snuffles, he found it in his library," Harry saw the expression on her face and quickly amended, "And yes Mione, he carefully checked it over and made sure this book didn't have any curses that are detrimentally dangerous and or impossible to fix. This is actually probably better than the course books that we are using right now. It doesn't just tell you what the incantation and the movements to use, it gives tips and background information on the spell and what you could use it against, it also includes quizzes through out the book on situations you should use certain spells in and if you can't use your wand, a way to defend yourself against the creature physically or with what you have around you. As Snuffles said in the letter, 'It's like having a mini Moony in a book!' Later we can go look in the library if their is a copy of the book, if not, I can just duplicate the book for you."

Hermione blinked slightly, her face contracting in confusion, "It does sound better than our books, why don't we use these instead?"

Harry snorted, "Because the ministry is a bunch of bloody dumb fucks and believe if they give us a better education, that we will over throw them- and don't give me that look Mione, you know damn well it is true."

She shook her head about to say something until a certain pair of twins bounced over to the duo, both twins flanking Harry's side, sitting on either side of the fifth year.

Fred and George grinned, "Yo!"

George deciding to be the curious little git he was, plucked the book from Harry's grasp, he read it, snorting as he spotted a miniature drawing at the bottom edge of the page,

"Mini-Moony's Tips?"

All four of them scooted over to see the page of the book, snickering at the mini drawing on the page, A miniature version of Professor Lupin, in a drawing style that Harry remembered vaguely as chibi style, he had found a book in the school library with the drawing style, and he found out he was surprisingly good at it, the strange, yet funny, thing about it, was the chibi had a spiky wolf's tail, wolf's ears, and whiskers.

A little chat bubble showed up on the animated drawing as the chibi wagged it's tail excitedly, "Mini-Moony's Tips number 32: Do not use the engorgement charm on Grindylows to make them an easier target, the spell has a side effect that causes them to grow stronger than normal, thank you for listening~"

The chibi bowed politely, it's head turning upwards when another Chibi fell out of the top of the page, through the words and landing pathetically next to the Mini-Moony.

The chibi had drops of ink tears pouring out of his eyes as he lifted his head, another chat bubble popped up next to the chibi on the ground, "Mini-Moony! Why didn't you catch Chibi-Siri?"

Mini-Moony blinked, shaking his head at the other drawing, "Chibi-Siri, why are you on page 52? You are supposed to be on page 96!"

Chibi-Siri grinned, another chat bubble popping up, "Why is Chibi-Siri and Mini-Moony on page 52 when they can be on page 69~"

Mini-Moony's face lit up in a in a blush and attempted to cover his face with his tiny hand's shaking his head rapidly side to side, another chat bubble popped, "Chibi-Siri! You pervert! Children are reading this! Stop it we are supposed to be teaching them something!"

Chibi-Siri's black dog ear's flickered happily along with his tail wagging rapidly, "Yeah! Kids~ If you turn to page 69, Chibi-Siri and Mini-Moony will teach you about sex-ed~"

Mini-Moony's eyes widened as he frantically shook his arms, his eyes comically wide, "No! Don't, Ju-Just go to page 73 or something, I don't know, but anywhere but that page!"

Harry turned the to the page where Mini-Moony was redrawn in ink on the page, the chat bubble popped up again, "Mini-Moony's Tips number 49: Using the riddikulus spell is fairly simple, and very entertaining when you have a creative imagination, though when practicing this spell, make sure you have a friend in the room or with you when practicing it, a boggart is meant to target your specific fear, not every one's at once, I had two friend's who met a boggart out in the forest once, one's fear was slugs, and the other's was a decapitated dead body, the boggart got confused and ended up changing into half a slug, not very scary huh? Thank you for listening~"

Suddenly, Chibi-Siri waltzed back onto the page, swinging his hips, shirtless and singing, "Chibi-Siri's too sexy for Chibi-Siri's shirt, Too sexy for a shirt, so sexy it hurts~"

The four snorted at the two, shaking their heads, Harry smiled reaching over to his bag and grabbing a self filling quill, he began sketching out another chibi on the page, grabbing the other two chibi's interest, as he added the messy tousled hair, Chibi-Siri began jumping up and down, saying "Yay, your drawing Jamsies~"

Harry shook his head, then adding panther ear's, and two thin feline tails, and whiskers, he took his quill and spelled the ink a calm malachite green, coloring the eyes carefully, he spelled the ink back to ebony once he finished shading it, then drawing his favorite striped black and white hoodie he had bought when Hermione had forced him to go shopping last year and a pair of gray skinny jeans, scribbling on his scar. He put the proper spells on the chibi that Sirius had taught him when he spelled the book, animating it by cutting his finger and pressing the drop of blood to the chara to give it personality.

The chara blinked looking around and a chat bubble appeared in his spidery scrawl, "Why are you shirtless mister?"

Chibi-Siri shot back, "Why aren't you?"

The chara crossed his arms and raised a brow, "Because I'm not a dumbass..."

The three around Harry snorted, Hermione shaking her head, "Yeah, that is you..."

Chibi-Siri pouted, a tic mark appearing, "What is your name bub!"

The chara raised his hand in a lazy salute, "Chara-Nightshade, a.k.a, Messr NightShade, a.k.a Harry James Potter, a.k.a that scrawny git..."

Hermione raised a brow, "NightShade?"

Harry laughed, "Marauders."

Mini-Moony bowed, "Hello, it's nice to meet you Chara-NightShade, I'm Mini-Moony."

Chara-NightShade bowed back, "Hello Uncle Mini-Moony."

Mini-Moony blinked, smiling at him, pointing over at Chibi-Siri whom at the moment was curled over at the corner of the page, "The skulking dog over there is your Godidiot, Chibi-Siri, He means well, he is just being a drama queen..."

Chibi-Siri squawked indignantly, "That's Drama king to you mister!"

Chara-NightShade giggled, covering his mouth with his hand, "Is the vampire king or what ever he said he was always like this?"

Mini-Moony chuckled, nodding amused, "Yep, now I don't have to deal with him by myself."

Chara-NightShade pouted, turning his gaze up to Harry with wide eyes, "Oi, Me, Can we bring Georgie in here?"

Harry blinked, smiling slightly as he began drawing another chara, Chibi-Siri, noticed and got out of his corner and watched confusedly, having missed the entire conversation between Mini-Moony and Chara-NightShade.

He began adding fox ears to the chibi, skillfully sketching out the tail and whiskers and putting a large Cheshire grin on the chibi, he glanced over at George's eyes briefly, spelling the ink the exact shade of cobalt blue his eyes were and colored them in carefully, he tilted his head towards him, "What clothes do you want on your drawing?"

George tilted his head to the side slightly, thinking for a moment, answering, "A T-shirt with a sleeveless hoodie over it and plain jeans are fine."

He went back to sketching it, finally finishing and requesting George put a drop of blood onto the drawing after spelling.

As the drawing absorbed the blood, the chara blinked disoriented, not having the time to process when Chara-NightShade launched into the newly created drawings arms, "Georgie~"

The chara buried his face in the other drawings chest, pouting over at Chibi-Siri, "Georgie, Chibi-Siri is being mean to me~"

At that, Georgie let his bangs shadow his large eyes, shakily drawn letter's erupted from the side of the pocket sized drawings mouth, "Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku, ku..."

Seeing that, Chibi-Siri backed away nervously, jumping and hiding behind Mini-Moony, whinging pathetically, "Chibi-Siri didn't do nothing, Mini-Moony, save Chibi-Siri~"

Chibi-Siri buried his face in the back of Mini-Moony's neck, clutching onto the back of his robe, wavy lines surrounding the drawing who was trembling against Mini-Moony.

Mini-Moony shook his head, another chat bubble popping beside him, "Chara-NightShade, what did Chibi-Siri do?"

Chara-NightShade pretended to sniffle, staring over at Chibi-Siri as he left Georgie's arms, "Chibi-Siri didn't give me a hug..."

He held his arms out, the drawing sticking his lower lip out in a pout, at this, all four snorting into their hands at this.

Chibi-Siri was about to shake his head rapidly because of the seething foxes face that he saw, until he saw the murderous expression on the other Chibi's face as he mouthed, 'Hug. Him'. He slunk forward, putting on slight smile as he hugged his godchild, deciding to muss up the chara's hair, he pulled back and sighed discreetly at the placated expression on Georgie's face.

Chara-NightShade smiled brightly at Chibi-Siri, bouncing back to Georgie's side, he tilted his head over to the other Chara, the chat bubble popping up between the Chara's, "Hey, Georgie? Do you want to go play with the picture of the giant jackalope that's in the legendary monster section?"

Georgie's face slid back into the original Cheshire grin he was drawn with, responding with a smaller chat bubble, "Sure~"

Chara-NightShade hopped onto Georgie's back happily, chirping, "Onward~ Bye bye Mini-Moony, Chibi-Siri~ We'll be over in the legendary monster section if you need us~"

Georgie bounded away with Chara-Nightshade on his back, finally bouncing off the page. Harry snorted, waving goodbye to the duo, who happily waved back, Chibi-Siri with an idiotic grin plastered to his face as he waved his arms around in a mental fashion. He closed the book gently, shaking his head amused, as the twins snickered, mulling over the Chibi's conversation, Hermione chuckling quietly.

Hermione tilted her head over at Harry, asking airily, "So, Harry, when did you and George get together? I'm curious, because My mom and I had a bet going on when you two would get together."

George's eyes widened comically as he almost fell of the arm of the couch, Fred actually fell off the couch laughing, and Harry flushed, his wide viridian eyes staring at Hermione in utter embarrassment and disbelief.

Harry stuttered incoherently for a moment, finally settling on his oh so eloquent phrase, "H-How? Wh-What?"

Hermione smirked, "Well, I figured it out around first year when I would notice George staring at your arse and he would get all flustered and his eyes would get all glazed over during quidditch practice, you know Harry, you are a down right tease and you don't even know it, heck, I even heard Oliver muttering something about questioning his sexuality when he walked by me after one practice, and you Harry I would notice how your face lit up when you talked to or about George, when you hit puberty, you would start staring at his arse too, you know damn well you are a very well sought after guy, and I have to admit, I would have asked you out if it wasn't for one, you are like a brother to me, and two, I noticed the way George would stare at you. Damn it, why the hell are all the at least half decent guy's taken or gay/bi, well, there is Blaise Zabini, but judging by the looks he gives Theodore Nott, I am going to guess he won't be single for long... Any way, how long, my mom was betting from first year up to fourth and I was betting for fifth year and after..."

Fred finally got back up and snorted, "This morning, god damn bastards..."

He glared at them and smacked around the back of their heads, hissing angrily, "Don't you ever do that ever again while I am in the room, do you know how fucking creepy it is to be flipping through a history text book bored out of your mind and then suddenly feel your twin go and orgasm in the bed next to you?"

Harry's face which had cooled slightly, lit up in a violent blush, "Wh-What? George damn it, you knew didn't you?"

George blinked in surprise, shaking his head, "No actually, I was too, erm, focused..."

They turned around to hear Hermione collapse onto the ground, her body shaking with laughter, tears leaking from her eyes as the common room stopped to watch, stunned to see the book obsessed witch on the ground, literally shaking with laughter, with that the rest began collapsing in laughter, not even bothering to care that the common room was staring at them in utter bewildered astonishment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note, Pay attention my dear Harry Potter Yaoi children~ <strong>

Chizuru-Chan: Cyber jello to the person who can name all of the allusions I made~

Draco: You know, using big words doesn't make you smarter...

Chizuru-Chan: You know, using that drawl doesn't make you cooler... And shut your trap, I am thinking of putting you in a fluff story with Blaise Zabini and making you the bottom, you know full well I have that power Dragon boy.

Draco: No, No, No! I'm fine! Keep him with Theo or else *Shiver*

*Ominous form cackles in the door way*

Chizuru-Chan: *Sigh* Just say the god damn disclaimer before I go and turn you into a ferret AGAIN and go bounce you around, hurry up so I can get to the rest of the note damn it!

Draco: *Squeaks in fear* Death by Damnation doesn't own Harry Potter! She only owns the plot line and Chibi-Siri, Mini-Moony, Chara-NightShade, and Georgie! If she finds out you're using them with out her permission she will violently mutilate you and force you to listen to the Barney theme song sung by Justin Beiber... T.T So mean...

Chizuru-Chan: *Pats him on the head* Good boy, go play with Astoria Greengrass...

*Skitters off towards another door*

Chizuru-Chan: *Coughs* Any who~ I apologize to all my readers who were hoping for me to update my other stories, I will update them, but I am currently rewriting them, now before you mob me to death with a lead pipe, I have a reason, I noticed how horrible my grammar and writing was when I checked 'My little cloud of Joy' was back then, I apologize, I was still in the middle of learning how to write better, as when I was little I was never properly educated on how to write and I didn't learn until around last year *Yes I am still being schooled* I just got into a good writing class and they are teaching me how to write better, as compensation for my good awful writing and horrible updating agenda, I will give you a sneak peak of how the story goes, for those of you who have never read and/or watched Naruto, you can skip this part, but this is a Shika/Fem-Naru story *I don't own Naruto... only the plot*

* * *

><p>A strange silence ranged between the three thirteen year olds as they tread down the stone paved walk way, their sensei glancing, distressed, between the trio. Ino frowned in anxiety at Shikamaru, his face etched into a mask of blank pain as he estranged him self from the group, walking on the rim of the side walk as opposed to their usually tightly knit group. An uncomfortable grimace set on Choji face as he shifted awkwardly beside his sensei, twisting the fabric of his scuffed white scarf in his burly bandage wrapped hands that were dusted in dirt and the knuckles bleeding. Pastel turquoise pupil-less watered in sorrow, letting her silver dusted blond hair curtain her face, the high pony tail it usually was in was gone as the rubber band that held it had snapped earlier in the mission. Her clothes were slightly singed and tears covered the silky purple cloth, the bandages wrapped around her stomach were loose and torn.<p>

Ino closed her eyes in pain, ignoring the slight twinge of pain that echoed through her body once more, "What happened to him? What made him so... broken? What was Itachi and Kisame doing in the Valley of the Wind at that time..."


	2. Authors Note: Important, please read

Hello guys, I apologize for my inactivity as of lately, I have lost interest in certain stories, and I feel when I go back to them, as if they aren't my best work. So as of now I am going to be rewriting everything! I have not updated for almost a year or more on most of my stories, and my writing has improved vastly, so do be patient. Some of them I will be renaming, some of them I am revamping completely, again, I apologize if I have kept many of you waiting, in the mean time, I will be giving updates so check this page for updates.

**Story Progess:**

_Water Plus Fire Equals Romance:_

Chapter One: Currently Working On

Chapter Two: Soon to be rewritten

Chapter Three: "

Chapter Four: "

Chapter Five: "

Chapter Six: "

Chapter Seven: "

Chapter Eight: "

_Of Cardinals and Lions:_

{This story will be renamed and turned into a multi-chaptered story hopefully. This is fourth or fifth on my to-do-list. The story will start out in their last year of high school and I will try to recapture their characterization properly this time, I have this problem with doing such things when it comes to my stories.}

Chapter One: Yet to be written

_Reality or Dementia:_

{This is actually one of the stories I am partially satisfied with, and will be continued as soon as I figure out a plot diagram.}

Chapter One: Done and Posted

Chapter Two: Done and Posted

Chapter Three: Currently in Progress

_Broken Inside:_

{I do plan on extending and expanding a bit more on this one, though it will still be a one shot.}

_Morning Light:_

{There is the possibility I will redo the entire story structure and alter what little plot there is there, maybe expand a bit on the lime, turn it into a lemon possibly.}

_Little Cloud of Joy:_

{*sigh* I am truly sorry guys, I just can't keep writing this, I just can't, so if anyone wants to adopt it and remake it, feel free, I am truly sorry.}


End file.
